Youth of the European People's Party
Youth of the European People's Party (YEPP) is an umbrella organization of European political youth organisations and is the official youth wing of the European People's Party. YEPP bring together over 48 Centre-Right youth political organisations from over 35 countries all over Europe. Founded in 1997, YEPP has developed into the largest political youth organisation in Europe. Full members status is held to the European Youth Forum (YFJ) which operates within the Council of Europe and European Union areas and works closely with both these bodies. List of chairpersons *Fredrik Reinfeldt (Sweden), 1997 - 1999 * Michael Hahn (Germany), 1999 - 2001 * Rutger-Jan Hebben (The Netherlands), 2001 - 2003 * Daniel Bautista (Spain), 2003 - 2005 *David Hansen (Norway), 2005 - 2007 * Ioannis Smyrlis (Greece), 2007 – present Current board members (2007-09) * President: Ioannis Smyrlis (Greece) * 1st Vice-President: Thomas Schneider (Germany) * Secretary General: Martin Humer (Austria) * Deputy Secretary General: Huibert Van Rossum (Netherlands) * Treasurer: Sigbjørn Aanes (Norway) * Vice President: Carlo de Romanis (Italy) * Vice President: Irina Pruidze (Georgia) * Vice President: Vaidas Augunas (Lithuania) * Vice President: Paula Gómez de la Bárcena Ansorena (Spain) * Vice President: Laurent Schouteten (France) * Vice President: Charlie Weimers (Sweden) * Vice President: James Lawless (Ireland) * Vice President: Darija Jurica (Croatia) * Vice President: Daniel Fangueiro (Portugal) Member Organisations *Youth Union of the Democratic Party (FR-PD) *Junge ÖVP *Malady Front *Youth Christian-Social Union (YCSU) *Jeunes cdH *JONG Christen-Democratisch & Vlaams (JONGCD) *Youth SDA *Youth Union of the Democratic Party (MSDP) *Youth Union of Democratic Forces (MSDS) *Youth of the Croatian Democratic Union (Mladež Hrvatske demokratske zajednice; MHDZ) *Youth Organisation of Democratic Rally (NE.DI.SY) *Young Christian Democrats of Czech Repulic (Mladí křesťanští demokraté; MKD) *Christian Democratic Youth (Kristendemokratisk Ungdom; KDU) *Young Conservatives (Konservativ Ungdom; KU) *Res Publica Juventus *Pro Patria Union Youth (Noor-Isamaa) *Christian-Democratic Youth of Finland (KDN) *The Youth League of the Coalition Party (Kokoomuksen Nuorten Liitto; KNL) *Juenes UMP *Young National Democrats of Georgia (Akhalgazrda Erovnul-Demokrati) *Georgian Youth Christian-Democratic Association (SAQDA) *The Young Rights - AME (Akhalgazrda Memarjveneebi) *Junge Union (JU) *Youth Organisation of New Democracy (ΟΝΝΕΔ/ONNED) *Youth Organisation of Fidesz (Fidelitas) *Youth of the Democratic Forum (IDF) *Young Fine Gael (YFG) *Youth of Forza Italia (FIG) *Youth of the Christian-Democratic Union (UDC) *Youth of the Democratic Union for Europe (U.D. euR) *Christian Democratic Youth of San Marino (GDC) *Youth of the Latvia’s People party (Tautas partijas Jaunatnes organizācija) *Young Christian Democrats (Jaunieji krikščionys demokratai; JKD) *Christian-Social Youth of Luxemburg (Chrëschtlech-Sozial Jugend; CSJ) *Youth Movement of the Nationalist Party (Moviment Żgħażagħ Partit Nazzjonalista; MZPN) *New Generation of the Christian-Democratic People's Party (NG PPCD) *Christian-Democratic Youth Movement (CDJA) *Young Conservatives of Norway (Unge Høyres Landsforbund; UHL) *Young Christian Democrats of Norway (Kristelig Folkepartis Ungdom; KrFU) *Young Democrats Association (Stowarzyszenie/MD) *Social Democratic Youth of Portugal (Juventude Social Democrata; JSD) *Youth of Democratic Party of Serbia (OMLADINA DEMOKRATSKE STRANKE SRBIJE - ODSS) *Christian-Democratic Mouvement of Slovakia (KDMS) *New Generation (NOVA GENARACIA; NG) *New Generation of the Slovenian People’s Party (Nova generacija SLS; NG SLS) *Slovenian Democratic Youth (SDM) *Young Slovenia (Mlada Slovenija; MSi) *New Generations of the People’s Party of Spain (NNGG) *Union of Christian-Democratic Youth of Catalonia (UFDCC) *Young Christian Democrats (Kristdemokratiska ungdomsförbundet; KDU) *Moderate Youth League (Moderata ungdomsförbundet; MUF) *Youth of the Christian-Democratic People’s Party of Switzerland (Junge Christlichdemokratische Volkspartei der Schweiz; JCVP) External links * Official YEPP website